1. Field
This document relates to a display apparatus and, more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus and a driving method thereof.
2. Related Art
In general, a plasma display apparatus of a display apparatus has a plasma display panel and a driver for driving the plasma display panel.
The plasma display panel has phosphors formed within discharge cells partitioned by barrier ribs, and a plurality of electrodes.
The driver applies a driving signal to the discharge cells through the electrodes.
Discharge is generated within each discharge cell by means of the driving signal. When discharge is generated within the discharge cell by the driving signal, a discharge gas filled within the discharge cell generates vacuum ultraviolet rays. The vacuum ultraviolet rays emit the phosphors formed within the discharge cell, generating a visible ray.
An image is displayed on the screen of the plasma display panel by means of the visible ray. Meanwhile, the conventional plasma display apparatus is problematic in that an afterimage is generated when an image is implemented on the screen.